


Agent New Hampshire

by JadePegasus



Series: Blood Gulch Freelancers [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Blackmail, Blood Gulch Freelancers AU, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dexter Grif is a good big brother, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kai being Kai, Kinda blackmail, Little Sisters, Past Character Death, Protective Grif, This gets a little dark at the end there, Threats, also kinda - Freeform, but like, devious Counselor, it's really just blackmail, well no, with a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadePegasus/pseuds/JadePegasus
Summary: That one report would be as good a reason as any for Counselor Price to take the file in his hands and throw it into the reject pile, never to set eyes on it again. Nevermind the dozens of other reprimands on his record. But there was one thing that kept him from doing so.Price didn't believe a word of it.





	1. Agent California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to find out what I could about what happened before Grif became a Sim trooper but I could never find specifics. If anyone knows for sure I'd be greatfull if you let me know.

**Dexter G Grif**

**Private**

**2nd Class**

**Simulation Trooper**

**Reason for Simulation Enlistment: Abandoning Post**

**Private Dexter Grif has a history of disobeying orders and slacking off. He was officially moved into Project Freelancer's Soldier Simulation Regiment after the alien attack on Icil Ortama where his squad was stationed, where ninety six percent [96%] of the population died, as well as thirteen out of twenty [13/20] soldiers in his own squad.**

**Private Grif was initially commended for surviving the attack, but it was quickly discovered in his report that Private Grif had slept through the entire attack and only survived due to both enemies and allies assuming him a corpse.**

**His commanding officer was quoted after the report:**

**[He] would have had [Private Grif] dishonorably discharged immediately for his disappointing behavior, if not for the fact he told [him] himself that he had slept through the entire fight.**

**Private Dexter Grif was instead transferred to Project Freelancer for funding reasons.**

* * *

And that one report would be as good a reason as any for Counselor Price to take the file in his hands and throw it into the reject pile, never to set eyes on it again. Nevermind the dozens of other reprimands on his record. But there was one thing that kept him from doing so.

 Price didn't believe a word of it.

 There were too many impossibilities, too many controdictions. There were reports that said Private Grif couldn't cook to save his life. Another saying he spent half the day sneaking away from training to convert the base's space heater into a grill and make a four course stake dinner for twelve. One report claimed he was so bad at strategy he couldn't even play checkers right, while the next stated he once made three different hypothetical attack formations and five defensive, in fifteen minutes just so he could catch the base's taco night before someone else ate all the re-fried beans. There were numerous reports that Private Grif took hours to learn the most basic of army vehicles that most officers simply gave up on him all together, which was in direct contrast to Price's own experience with him.

 This could only lead Price to one conclusion; Dexter Grif was trying his damnedest to get himself out of the army.

  It wasn't a rare occurrence, especially with drafted soldiers, but Price had never seen any with such flare. Most soldiers aiming for a discharge had their limits, if they messed up too badly they could end up with a considerably large spot on their records that would be hard for any employers to overlook, but Grif had completely dismissed and insulted Price upon meeting him, with seemingly no fear of punishment. This wasn't just an unwillingness to fight, or a simple fear of dying in combat, Dexter Grif was desperate to leave the army no matter what it took.

 It cut a good chunk out of his day, but after looking into Dexter Grif's records, he finally found what he was searching for.

 A motive.

 A motive in the name of Kaikaina Grif, Dexter Grif's younger sibling and only living relative. It appeared the siblings' mother had passed away less than two years ago, from what Price could find, it was cardiac arrest. A sad, but not unforseen death as far as he could tell, apparently the woman had history of heart problems, only worsened by heavy drinking and smoking habits. That left Dexter as Kaikaina's legal guardian as she was only at the ripe age of seventeen at the time. Dexter himself apparently worked two day jobs as well as the street racing he had mentioned in his interview. Although Price could only find accounts of him attending the competitions, not partaking in them.

 And then they became separated a month before young Kaikaina turned nineteen.

 Price was sure he could not convince Private Grif to join his team. Not while his sister was waiting for him.

 Kaikaina on the other hand...

* * *

**_*BEGIN AUDIO LOG*_ **

"Miss Grif."

"Hey! Army dude!"

"My name is Counselor Aiden Price, and I am a representative of Project Freelancer."

"Sounds secret and FBI-y! What do you guys want with me? Am I secretly a sleeper agent and you're here to activate my super spy powers so I can go save the world and totally get down with my hot super spy partner?!"

"I'm afraid not. Freelancer is the system your brother was assigned to, not too long ago in fact."

"You've seen Big Bro? How is he? He's been sending me letters but they show up all weird looking with words blocked out."

"Private Grif is doing excellent. In fact, he's been chosen for a very important initiative, but he seems in need of some convincing. That is why we are here; to discuss-"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"If you can take me to Big Bro, I'll go wherever you want me to."

"This will be a very dangerous job, you'll need to be trained." 

"I'll do whatever you say mister boss guy!”

"Very well. First, we will have to discuss code names."

_***END AUDIO LOG*** _


	2. Agent New Hampshire

_***BEGIN AUDIO LOG*** _

"Good evening, Private Grif."

"You _again_? Look, I already said no-"

*Shuffling*

"Private Grif, I would like to play a game with you while we finish our talk, if you don't mind."

"Is that chess? I don't know how to play chess."

"Then this will be a learning experience."

"Fine. Whatever. What are these round guys with the mouths called?"

"Bishops."

"Right."

"I took the liberty of going over your files. They were not very flattering to you."

"Yeah? Well, that's me. The UNSC's biggest fuck up."

"..."

"What's with the smirk dipshit, you know something I don't?"

"A variety of things, I'm sure, but I'm here today to talk about something we both already know."

"What, you find out about the chocolate pudding polar bear thing?"

"The- no. No I'm afraid not, although that does sound.. _interesting_. I'm here to speak to you about Icil Ortama. When it was attacked?"

"Oh... That.."

"In your report, you stated that you slept through the entire battle. Is that correct?"

"Yep, like a baby. When I woke up the EMTs were trying to revive me."

"That must have been an unpleasant awakening."

"You can say that, but it wasn't too bad, at least the guy giving me CPR was kinda hot."

"And you just _admitted_ to it in your report? Knowing the trouble it could bring you?"

"Honesty is the best policy right?"

"I see. So you won't have any trouble being honest with me about some follow up questions about the battle?"

"...no. Of course not."

"Wonderful, let's start somewhere simple, where did you obtain your injuries?"

"Huh?"

"In your medical report. In fact, I have it here with me."

"..."

"Intense bruising on upper back, left shin and left thigh, Minor bruising on various other parts of the body, Bruised ribs, Broken left ankle, sprained right wrist, and I minor head injury. As well as second degree burns along midsection and neck."

"..."

"There were also plasma spots and bullet cases found on your armor."

"..."

"You seem to have healed nicely since then, but still, it sounds like quite a violent nap."

"Must have happened when I was sleeping, I don't remember how I got those injuries."

"You're an impressive sleeper then. Most would find it difficult to sleep through second degree burns."

"I'm not most people."

" _That_ , Private Grif, we can agree on."

"..."

"Knights can only move in an "L" shape."

"Oh."

...

"No."

"That's an "L" shape."

"Not that big an "L", it's one up and two over, or two up and one over."

"That's stupid."

"Those are the rules."

" Horses don't move in "L" shapes, they go anywhere they want. Those rules are stupid."

"You seem to think many rules are stupid, given your record."

"If it involves work I want no part in it, that's my only rule."

"Except when it comes to your sister, is that it?”

...

"What the fuck are you implying?"

"You worry for her, don't you? You can't take care of her while drafted. I can understand your concern, she's proven incredibly rambunctious."

"..."

"Something to say?"

"If you even _looked_ at her the wrong way you lazy-eyed _creep_ -”

"There's no need for threats. That could get you kicked from the program, you know, and it would be terrible news for Kaikaina. She's been looking forward to seeing you once you both get settled into your new base. After I can get your consent to join my team, of course."

"..."

"It's your move on the board, Private Grif."

" _Fine_. I...  ** _Consent,_** _God,_ ** _ fuck_**, to be on your _**fucking**_ _team_.."

"Good move. There's no need to worry about transportation, I've already ordered your personal belongings for shipment. There will be a ship waiting for you early tomorrow morning, before your previous squad begins training. It's always best to avoid awkward goodbyes, don't you believe?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh, and Private Grif?"

"What?"

"You've got a checkmate in our game. Congratulations, you win."

_***END AUDIO LOG*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @plethoraofbeans


End file.
